I'm with you
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Los pensamientos de Orihime después de la muerte de Ulquiorra.


_Aviso importante:__ Este SongFic contiene spoilers del manga, que aún no se han animado. Queda avisado aquel que no haya leído el manga. Y, si quieren arriesgarse a saber qué pasa, es su __absoluta__responsabilidad__._

_Spoilers: __Capítulos__ 342, 348, 349, 352, 353 y 354._

_Nota de la autora:__ Todos y cada uno de los diálogos y personajes que menciono en este fic son creación absoluta del maestro Kubo Tite. Este es mi sencillo __homenaje__ a Ulquiorra. Espero que lo disfruten…_

_Resumen__:__ Los pensamientos de Orihime después de la muerte de Ulquiorra._

_Pareja:__ Ulquiorra y Orihime._

_Canción:__ I'm with you de Avril Lavigne_

_Aclaración: Las líneas que están en cursiva son las palabras de Ulquiorra._

_**I'm with you**_

**I'm standin' on the bridge**

_Estoy en el puente_

**I'm waitin' in the dark**

_Estoy esperando en la oscuridad_

**I thought that you'd be here by now**

_Pensé que podrías estar aquí __por__ ahora_

**There's nothing but the rain**

_Aquí no hay nada pero la lluvia_

**No footsteps on the ground**

_No hay pasos en el terreno_

**I'm listening but there's no sound**

_Estoy escuchando pero no hay sonidos_

Me sentía sola. Estaba sola dentro de una fortaleza oscura y fría, en medio de dos bandos. Y sabía de sobra que era el objeto preferido de Aizen-sama en esa guerra, donde él era el absoluto rey.

Estaba sola, y ya no me cabía ninguna duda de que lo que había hecho no me serviría ni a mi misma. Porque lo único que había logrado hacer era meter en más dificultades a mis amigos y a la Sociedad de Almas.

Pasaba las noches y los días enteros mirando a través de lo barrotes de mi habitación, que sólo me mostraban el cuarto de luna que albergaba cada uno de mis pensamientos y temores, solo para ella. Porque nadie iba a verme excepto mi carcelero: Ulquiorra.

Cada dos horas aproximadamente él irrumpía en mi habitación y me observaba callado desde la puerta. Y cuando veía que yo permanecía estática frente a la ventana, se retiraba. No puedo afirmar que él fuera a verme o simplemente a comprobar que no me había pasado nada y que todo estaba en orden.

Fue en esos días que ellos llegaron a Hueco Mundo, cuando yo ya me había resignado a ser una más de Las Noches.

_Voy a entrar_

Lo miré compungida, porque sabía que él había venido a decirme algo sobre la entrada de mis amigos a Hueco Mundo y sobre la reciente caída de Sado-kun. Sus ojos me miraban heladamente y no podía descifrar aún qué era lo que buscaba en mí.

_Parece que ya te has dado cuenta. Ese idiota de Nnoitra se ha precipitado, incluso habiendo recibido órdenes de esperar en sus aposentos…_

"Hace falta mucho más para matar a Sado-kun". Giró su rostro, como evitándome y yo insistí con mi mirada triste, pues lo estaba. Todos y cada uno de ellos caería como Sado y nadie iba a poder evitarlo, porque aunque tenía fe en Kurosaki-kun, comprendía que los Espada no estaban a su alcance.

"No está muerto". Insistí y él me miró de reojo, sin decir nada. Pero sólo con esa mínima mirada comprendí que no quería seguir escuchándome.

_Entra, es hora de comer. Come._

Últimamente se había obsesionado con que comiera. Ya era la tercera vez en la que él en persona venía a traerme la comida. Pero realmente yo no tenía hambre, no podía estar tranquila cuando todos afuera estaban peleando por mí. "No tengo hambre". No se enfadó por mi respuesta, sólo dijo serenamente…

_Parte de mi trabajo consiste también en mantenerte con vida hasta que Aizen-sama te llame. Come._

Lo miré sin decir nada. ¿Parte de su trabajo? Entonces, ¿estar allí siempre era parte de su trabajo? Entrar y ver si estaba bien ¿era parte de mantenerme con vida?

_¿Acaso tengo que forzarte a tragar la comida? ¿O prefieres que te ate y te la inyecte por vía intravenosa?_

Lo ignoré completamente. No pretendía ponerme a discutir con él sobre si tenía o quería comer o no, además, todas sus amenazas me venían sin cuidado. Volteé mi vista y dije otra vez, "Sado-kun no está muerto…". Sabía que eso lo fastidiaría y eso estaba buscando inconscientemente. Me molestaba que fuera así la única persona con la que yo mantenía contacto.

_Que tozuda. Aunque no me importa… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? ¿Algo como "no te preocupes, seguro que sigue vivo"?_

¿Yo esperaba que él me dijera eso? ¿Qué mi guardia me dijera algo como eso? Si él justamente quería que murieran todos, que alguien más los hiciera pedazos antes de que pudieran siquiera ver el castillo.

_Que ridículo. No he venido para consolarte._

Me sentí sola otra vez. ¿Acaso esperaba que él me consolara? ¿Acaso había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de que él me dijera algo que calmara mi culpa y mi soledad?

_No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que estén vivos o muertos?_

Me sorprendí con esa nueva pregunta. ¿Por qué me decía eso? Era obvio que me preocupara. Eran mis amigos y habían ido a por mí incluso sin saber el motivo por el cuál los dejé sin decir nada.

_De todas formas, en poco tiempo tus amigos caerán eliminados. ¿Qué tiene de malo que uno de ellos haya caído antes que los demás? Antes de venir, deberían haber previsto que esto pasaría._

"Para" le dije. No quería escuchar lo que me iba a decir. Después de todo sabía que lo que diría era la verdad… Pero no quería que él me lo mostrara, no quería que nadie me dijera que todos estaban a punto de morir por mi culpa y que nuevamente era una inútil.

_Si no estaban preparados para afrontar todo esto, entonces la culpa recae sobre su estupidez. Si te dijera que son una panda de idiotas, no te estaría mintiendo. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo admites? Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me avergonzaría de la estupidez de los que entran en Hueco Mundo sin haber medido sus fuerzas antes._

No dudé, él se estaba pasando con lo que me decía. Y yo no quería escuchar más. No quería admitir que era cierto y menos si venía de su parte. Me acerqué con toda la bronca hacia mi misma que tenía en ese momento y lo abofeteé. Giró su cabeza, y ahora mismo no sabría decir si lo hizo a propósito y si en verdad lo moví yo, y luego clavó sus ojos en mí.

Me sentía indignada, sola y angustiada y lo que menos quería en ese momento era que alguien, la única persona en la que yo confiaba en ese momento, me dijera la verdad. Porque me dijo sólo eso, la pura verdad.

Volteó sin decirme nada y se retiró. Pero, justo antes de atravesar la puerta…

_Volveré en una hora. Si no has comido para entonces, te ataré y forzaré a tragarte la comida. Estate preparada para eso._

Cuando cerró la puerta, lloré. La impotencia y la bronca me cegaban y yo no podía hacer nada, nada más que llorar. Porque, además de saber que todos estaban por morir por mi culpa, había echado al único con el que había tenido contacto en todo ese tiempo en el que necesité como nunca que alguien estuviera a mi lado.

Pero, después de eso, nunca regresó como dijo. Y no lo volví a ver hasta que Stark-sama me llevó a la torre.

**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?**

_¿No hay nadie tratando de encontrarme?_

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

_¿Nadie viene a llevarme a casa?_

**It's a damn cold night**

_Es una maldita noche fría_

**I'm tryin' to figure out this life**

_Yo estoy tratando de descifrar esta vida_

_¿Tienes miedo?_

Lo miré. Me preguntaba si tenía miedo. ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Mis amigos habían venido a morir por mí, y muchos de ellos ya habían caído en manos de las Espadas de Aizen-sama. ¿Cómo no tener miedo?

Lo miré a los ojos, y él pudo ver la confusión en mi interior. ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Miedo de estar con él en esa habitación tan alejada de los demás? ¿O miedo de lo que Aizen-sama le haría a las personas de Karakura? ¿O miedo de que todos mueran por sus manos?

_Ya no le sirves para nada a Aizen. Ya no hay nadie que te proteja. Es el fin, vas a morir. Estás aquí sola, donde nadie pueda alcanzarte._

Lo seguí mirando, clavando mis ojos enrarecidos por su pregunta en sus ojos verdes. ¿Tenía miedo? No podía saberlo realmente. Pero, no tenía miedo de morir, no en ese momento que ya todos habían dado todo por mi vida y por rescatarme. Aunque sabía que no tenía posibilidades de vencer si él me atacara, pero no tenía miedo.

_Te he preguntado si tienes miedo._

"No tengo miedo. Todos han venido aquí para salvarme. Así que mi corazón ya está… con ellos." Le contesté. Le dije la verdad, lo que realmente sentía en ese momento, y me miró con asombro. Supongo que no lograba entender por qué estaba tan tranquila, y yo tampoco lo entendía, porque nunca entendí por qué me sentía así a su lado.

Podía estar cayéndose el mundo afuera, y no era ajena a eso, pero en mi interior, una pequeña parte de mi corazón estaba a gusto a su lado.

_Tonterías. ¿No tienes miedo porque tus amigos vinieron por ti? ¿Estás hablando en serio?_

Sin dudarlo, contesté un "Si" muy segura. Estaba hablando en serio, ellos habían venido por mí y yo no tenía miedo, todo era cierto. Pero aunque tenía una forma de asegurarme de que quedara en claro que no tenía miedo por eso, sabía que no era del todo verdad.

"Cuando escuché por primera vez que ellos habían venido a rescatarme, estaba un poco feliz, pero a la vez muy triste. Vine para proteger a todos, ¿así que por qué me siguieron? Me preguntaba por qué no se habían dado cuenta. Pero, cuando sentí que Kuchiki había caído, y cuando vi a Kurosaki peleando, ya nada más me importó. No quería que tan solo Kurosaki no fuera herido. Yo tan solo quería que todos estuvieran a salvo. Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta."

_Oh. _

"Quizás ellos sintieron lo mismo. Si uno de ellos hubiera desaparecido como yo lo hice… yo se que… habría hecho lo mismo que hicieron ellos."

"Quizás sea imposible sentir exactamente lo mismo que siente alguien más, pero, puedes valorar a tus amigos y llevarlos cerca de tu corazón. Y creo que eso significa hacer que nuestros corazones sean uno solo."

No tenía miedo, y era sincera en lo que decía. Pero mi confianza también se debía a que estaba con él y no con otra Espada. Estaba con Ulquiorra y eso me mantenía serena y confiada, nada iba a pasarme estando con él.

_¿Corazones? Ustedes los humanos hablan siempre de corazones. Como si los tuvieran en sus manos. Pero mis ojos pueden ver todo y nada puede escapar a ellos. Aquello que no pueden ver, es porque no existe. _

Se acercó a mí, caminando lentamente mientras hablaba. Mis piernas temblaban levemente, pero no tenía miedo. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de mi corazón cuando él se acercaba. Y en ese mismo momento sabía que él me estaba viendo, con sus ojos que todo lo ven… preguntándome…

_¿Qué es un corazón? _

No sabía qué contestar, no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba tan cerca de mí y todos mis sentidos se habían atrofiado. No tenía miedo, pero mi respiración se entrecortaba, aunque pretendía que él no se diera cuenta de ello.

_Si abro tu pecho, ¿podré verlo? Si abro tu cráneo, ¿lo encontraré allí?_

En ese momento, Kurosaki-kun entró en la habitación y él volteó. Nunca me sentí tan enojada conmigo misma como en ese momento, ¿por qué no pude contestarle? ¿Qué es el corazón?

Temblaba, seguía temblando, pero escuché claramente lo que Ulquiorra dijo.

_Mis órdenes son cuidar de Las Noches hasta que Aizen-sama regrese, no me han ordenado matar a la chica. Seguirá viva hasta que reciba esa orden. Sin embargo tu caso es diferente. Matarte es como proteger Las Noches, así que voy a eliminarte con esta espada._

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

_¿No te gustaría llevarme de la mano?_

**Take me somewhere new**

_Llévame a algun lugar nuevo_

**I don't know who you are**

_No sé quién eres_

**But I'm, I'm with you**

_Pero yo estoy, estoy contigo_

**I'm with you**

_Yo estoy contigo_

Ellos estaban peleando, estaban enfrentándose por mi culpa. No podía parar de pensar en que todo lo que pasaba era pura y exclusivamente mi culpa. Y sabía que tenía razón, incluso ahora sé que todo lo que pasó luego también fue culpa mia. Porque si yo hubiera sido valiente y fuerte y no hubiera confiado siempre en los demás, nada hubiera pasado así.

Sentía miedo, miedo de que alguno de los dos resultara herido. Ya no sólo temía por Kurosaki-kun, sino por Ulquiorra también. Porque a pesar de que él era nuestro enemigo, a pesar de que estaba segura de que quería matar a Kurosaki tanto como a cualquiera de los otros, él había estado conmigo y me había defendido de todo, a pesar de que quería que temiera y de que quería hacerme sentir sola, sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que él estaba actuando por su propia voluntad y no sólo por las órdenes de Aizen-sama. Sabía que él quería que yo renunciara a irme, que yo sólo quisiera estar en Las Noches, y que nadie me llevara de allí.

Pero, tal vez erré en intentar pararlos.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué quería lograr? ¿Pararlos? ¿Qué no pelearan? ¿Qué no intentaran matarse el uno al otro?

_Te estoy preguntando por qué lo ayudaste. ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?_

"Porque… yo…". No sabía qué contestarle. Estaba abatida con la situación. ¿Por qué lo ayudé? ¿Lo estaba ayudando a Kurosaki-kun realmente? ¿Quería evitar que siguiera recibiendo heridas? ¿Quería evitar que muriera por mí? O… quería evitar que muriera en vano por mí.

_¿Por qué es tu amigo? Entonces, ¿Por qué no le protegiste del primer ataque? ¿Por qué dudaste?_

"Yo… yo no…". Tenía razón, si lo que buscaba era proteger a Kurosaki-kun, entonces… ¿por qué no lo hice desde el comienzo? ¿Por qué justamente ahora que se enfrentaba a Ulquiorra y no cuando lo hizo contra Grimmjow o contra Nnoitra? ¿Por qué?

_No lo sabes… entonces déjame decirte. Tu…_

No. ¡No lo detengas Kurosaki-kun! Eso pensé cuando Kurosaki-kun lo mandó callar. Quería escuchar lo que tenía para decir, quería saber qué pensaba, si él tenía la respuesta a mis dudas y a mis vacilaciones. ¿Por que había interferido ahora y no antes? ¿Estaba protegiendo a Kurosaki-kun o a Ulquiorra?

**I'm looking for a place**

_Estoy buscando un lugar_

**I'm searching for a face**

_Estoy buscando una cara_

**Is anybody here I know?**

_¿Hay alguien aquí que conozca?_

**'Cause nothing's going right**

_Porque nada está yendo bien_

**And everything's a mess**

_Y todo es un desorden_

**And no one likes to be alone**

_Y a nadie le gusta estar solo_

La pelea siguió y se fueron más lejos de donde los pudiera ver. Ishida-kun estaba conmigo, pero aún así no podía estar tranquila. Necesitaba saber qué sucedía, por qué no podía sentir claramente sus reiatsus. Y fue allí cuando noté que el de Ulquiorra había cambiado y ahora sabía que eso no era nada bueno, que si seguían así Kurosaki-kun no tendría oportunidad alguna.

Miré a Ishida-kun y enseguida entendió lo que quería decir. No podía quedarme allá abajo sólo pensando, tenía que hacer algo.

Ni bien subimos, supe que todo estaba perdido. Allí estaban, Ulquiorra lo sostenía en el aire y ya no quedaba casi nada de reiatsu de Kurosaki-kun en el aire.

_El mejor momento, presta atención. Observa como la vida del hombre en que posas todas tus esperanzas es sellada por cadenas para siempre._

Sus palabras fueron como lanzas que se clavaron en mi corazón. No podía soportarlo, no quería aceptarlo. "¡¡¡PARA!!!" Pero no se detuvo.

**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?**

_¿No hay nadie tratando de encontrarme?_

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

_¿Nadie viene a llevarme a casa?_

**It's a damn cold night**

_Es una maldita noche fría_

**I'm tryin' to figure out this life**

_Yo estoy tratando de descifrar esta vida_

A partir de allí no supe más qué hacer. Mi mente entró en un letargo inexplicable.

_Déjalo. Incluso aunque pudieras alcanzarlo, no esperes poder salvarle la vida con el nivel de poder que posees._

Sabía que eso era así. No podía hacer nada para rechazar el poder de Ulquiorra y lo sabía desde antes. Pero no podía dejarlo así, tenía que hacer algo. ¿Qué debía hacer? De alguna forma siempre supe que Kurosaki-kun estaría bien, siempre lo sentí así. Incluso en las peores situaciones supe que él ganaría. Lo creí así… porque no podía aceptar la verdad, la verdad que me gritaba que él era como los demás, alguien a quién otro más fuerte podía derrotar. Y eso era lo que había pasado.

No sabía qué hacer. Sólo pensaba en Kurosaki-kun. Pensaba en él y mi mente seguía bloqueada… Y grité, con toda mi fuerza… "¡Sálvame, Kurosaki-kun!"

Después, la confusión total me atrapó. No creía lo que estaba pasando y no lo sé hasta ahora. Sólo veía a dos bestias queriendo comerse la una a la otra… Y Ulquiorra estaba perdiendo, estaba quedándose sin fuerzas.

Notaba como cada tanto me miraba de reojo, viendo que realmente estuviera bien y a salvo e intentaba esquivar cada uno de los ataques o hasta desviarlos de mi entorno. Sólo yo podía notarlo, porque sólo yo sabía…

Pero, cuando la situación llegó a su límite y vi a Ulquiorra destruido, e incluso a Ishida-kun herido… Sabía que todo seguía siendo mi culpa. Porque sólo yo le dije a Kurosaki-kun que me ayude, porque una vez más deposité todo en él y en sus hombros, porque otra vez sólo pensé en mi…

Incluso sabiendo que me había esforzado tanto en dejar de ser una carga para él, habiendo entrenado, ¡habiéndome ido a Hueco Mundo para protegerlo! No entendía por qué había dicho eso. ¿Por qué cuando todo se vino abajo yo quise que él me salve? Además, ¿salvarme de qué? Ulquiorra no me atacaría a mí… y después de todo, lo único que pretendía era que nadie muriera.

"¡Detente, Kurosaki! ¡Kurosaki-kun!"

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

_¿No te gustaría llevarme de la mano?_

**Take me somewhere new**

_Llévame a algun lugar nuevo_

**I don't know who you are**

_No sé quién eres_

**But I'm, I'm with you**

_Pero yo estoy, estoy contigo_

**I'm with you**

_Yo estoy contigo_

Y se detuvo. No sé si gracias a mi o a que Ulquiorra lo atacó con lo poco que le quedaba. Lo detuvo y también me protegió.

**Oh, why is everything so confusing?**

_Oh, ¿por qué es todo tan confuso?_

**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

_Tal vez solo estoy fuera de mi misma_

Y nuevamente mi mente se nubló.

Kurosaki-kun me miró y me preguntó si estaba bien, y yo asentí. Pero no estaba bien. Porque allí estaban los dos otra vez como en el comienzo. Ulquiorra y él. Kurosaki-kun lo llamó, pero la mirada de Ulquiorra era distinta a la de antes. Era turbia y yo sabía que nada estaba bien. Yo no estaba bien.

_Toma, vamos a acabar con esto._

¿Por qué insistía en seguir? ¿Por que no se detenía ya? Si estaba débil y sólo yo podia sentirlo… ¿No se daba cuenta de que no podia seguir así o moriría? No quería que muera, no quería que desapareciera… quería estar con él, que él fuera el que me muestre cómo terminar con todo esto. Que él tomara mi mano y me llevara a algún lugar distinto, en donde no tuvieran que enfrentarse por mi culpa.

**It's a damn cold night**

_Es una maldita noche fría_

**I'm tryin' to figure out this life**

_Yo estoy tratando de descifrar esta vida_

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

_¿No te gustaría llevarme de la mano?_

**Take me somewhere new**

_Llévame a algun lugar nuevo_

**I don't know who you are**

_No sé quién eres_

**But I'm, I'm with you**

_Pero yo estoy, estoy contigo_

**I'm with you**

_Yo estoy contigo_

Pero nada fue posible. Él comenzó a desvanecerse. Y estoy segura de que hubiera preferido que Kurosaki-kun lo matase a perder así. Sus ojos seguían mostrándome que no quería morir, pero yo no podía hacer nada... Aunque supiera que se estaba yendo de mi lado, lo único que me quedaba era mostrarle lo que estaba en mi corazón para él.

_Finalmente, me empiezan a parecer bastante interesantes._

Al principio no entendí por qué decía eso en ese momento, hasta que me miró a los ojos. Y fue ahí que entendí. Él sólo… quería saber… si yo podía… verlo sin temerle.

_¿Te doy miedo?_

Extendió su mano hacia mí. "No das miedo". No, ¿cómo podría darme miedo? Si yo… yo nunca tuve miedo estando con él. Ni siquiera tenía miedo que me mate en todo ese tiempo, ni con su aspecto más temible, ni con sus palabras más duras. Él me inspiraba toda la confianza y seguridad que necesitaba para enfrentar lo que había elegido al ir a Las Noches.

_Comprendo_

Quería tomarlo de la mano, hacer que no se fuera. Decirle tantas cosas, porque al fin sabía cómo responderle a su pregunta. Me estiré, pero no lo logré. Sus cenizas se me escurrieron entre los dedos sin siquiera poder rozar los suyos. Antes de que pudiera sentirme, antes de que pudiera decirle algo. Antes de que pudiera mostrarle que mi corazón también estaba con él.

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

_¿No te gustaría llevarme de la mano?_

**Take me somewhere new**

_Llévame a algún lugar nuevo_

**I don't know who you are**

_No sé quién eres_

**But I'm, I'm with you**

_Pero yo estoy, estoy contigo_

**I'm with you**

_Yo estoy contigo_

_¿Qué es eso?_

_¿Qué vería si abriese tu pecho?_

_¿Qué vería si abriese tu cráneo?_

_¿Qué vería dentro?_

_Ustedes los humanos lo nombran muy fácilmente. Igual que…_

_Oh, ya lo entiendo._

_Eso es._

_Lo noto aquí en mi mano._

_El corazón._

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

_¿No te gustaría llevarme de la mano?_

**Take me somewhere new**

_Llévame a algún lugar nuevo_

**I don't know who you are**

_No sé quién eres_

**But I'm, I'm with you**

_Pero yo estoy, estoy contigo_

**I'm with you**

_Yo estoy contigo_

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de mis ojos mientras sus cenizas se esparcían por el aire. Cuantas cosas hubiera querido mostrarle, cuantas respuestas hubiera querido darle. Tantas cosas inexplicables y que no podía ver con sus ojos que lo ven todo.

Porque desde que lo vi por primera vez hasta ahora, supe que él sería más que mi raptor, más que mi guardia, más que nada.

Pero ahora, sólo es cenizas en el viento de Hueco Mundo, un grano más de arena en ese desierto sin fin.

Aunque sé que él supo que siempre estuve con él. Y lo estaré.

Porque aunque no sé quien fue ni quien será, estoy con él.

**I'm with you**

_Yo estoy contigo_


End file.
